Duha v noci
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Duha, část druhá) Jeden rok v životě Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona, po doktorově návratu z Afgánistánu.
1. Fialová - nemocnice

Před čtyřmi dny Johna odpojili od přístrojů. Lékařům se podařilo ho dostat z bezprostředního ohrožení života, takže teď záleží jen na Johnovi, kdy se probudí. Sherlock to všechno ví. Ví to velice dobře, protože poslední týdny tráví v podstatě jen v tomto nemocničním pokoji.

Díky Mycroftovi má John tu nejlepší péči, jaká se nabízí. To zahrnuje i nadstandartní ubytování, což znamená samostatný pokoj se stěnami barvy lila místo obvyklé bílé, televizi s více programy a neomezené návštěvy, což je ovšem bezvědomému muži jedno.

Sherlock sedí na židli těsně vedle postele, ale horní polovinou těla v podstatě leží vedle Johna a za svitu lampičky na nočním stolku pozoruje jeho tvář. Ta je nyní jen lehce pohmožděná, ale když Johna přivezli, vypadal jako kupa rudofialového masa, která má náhodou tvar člověka. Během jedné akce v Afgánistánu, kde byl John na misy, se na něj a jeho kolegu zřítil dům. John měl víc štěstí a přežil, ale byl v takovém stavu, že ho rovnou převezli do Británie.

Sherlockovi se málem zastavilo srdce, když ho Mycroft zavedl do nemocnice. Od té doby se od Johna v podstatě nehnul. Hádal se s doktory a obviňoval je z mizerné péče. Utěšoval Johnovu matku a sestru, které občas přijedou, ale kvůli svým zaměstnáním se málokdy mohou zdržet déle než jedno odpoledne. V zoufalství nutil i Mycrofta, aby díky svému vlivu nějak zajistil Johnovo uzdravení. A celý ten čas prosil Johna, aby se probudil.

Sherlock si povzdechne a jednou rukou Johna opatrně obejme kolem pasu. Rány se pomalu hojí, modřiny a podlitiny blednou, ale John je pořád v bezvědomí.

„Johne, tak už se konečně probuď, slyšíš?" řekne Sherlock tiše a lehce Johna políbí na rty. Čelem se opře o Johnovo zdravé rameno a znovu si povzdechne. Nikdy nevěřil v žádného boha ani víru. Církve má za spolky šarlatánů a manipulátorů, ale teď by pokryl všechny oltáře Londýna zlatem a purpurem a modlil by se k čemu a komukoliv, jen aby se John probudil. Upsal by duši ďáblu, pokud by mu to zajistilo, že bude John zdravý a s ním.

Na pokoj s tichým zaťukáním kdosi vejde, ale Sherlock se ani nehne. Kolem postele chvíli chodí sestra a kontroluje Johna i spousty infuzí kolem něj, než zase odejde a zavře za sebou dveře. Sherlock se pohne teprve ve chvíli, kdy za sebou uslyší kroky. Překvapeně sebou trhne a otočí se čelem ke dveřím. Nevšiml si, že někdo vešel spolu se sestrou.

„Měl by ses pořádně vyspat." řekne Mycroft a zastaví se až vedle Sherlockovi židle. „Ty tvoje kruhy pod čima už přešly z fialové do černé."

„Nech mě být." zabručí Sherlock a znovu se obrátí na Johna.

„Úspěšnost Scotland Yardu při řešení případů povážlivě klesla, co se tady schováváš."

„No a co? Nemám náladu na řešení zločinů a Scotland Yard mě nezajímá." odsekne Sherlock trochu naštvaně.

„Já vím. Zajímá tě jen John." přikývne Mycroft na souhlas. „Přesto, že jste se od ukončení školy a Johnova odvelení do zahraničí skoro nesetkali, nepochybuji, že jsi ten, koho by John chtěl po probuzení vidět jako prvního. Ovšem nemyslím, že by ho tvé vyčerpání a vyhladovění potěšilo. Měl by sis odpočinout."

„Až bude John v pořádku, tak si odpočinu."

„O tom dost pochybuji. Jen bych tě před svým odchodem chtěl upozornit, že v případě tvého zhroucení nepočítej s tím, že ti zajistím postel vedle Johna. Odpočiň si, bratře."

Sherlock mu neodpoví, ale to Mycroft ani nečekal. Krátce bratrovi stiskne rameno a odejde. Sherlock si znovu napůl lehne vedle Johna a položí jednu ruku přes jeho břicho.

„Johne, prosím, tak už se probuď."

- - o - -

V černočerné temnotě neexistuje čas. Je tu jen tma, nekonečné ticho a on. Nemá tu temnotu moc rád, ale na tom stejně nesejde, protože kromě temnoty nic jiného není.

Pak se objevily ty hlasy. Jsou různé, ale vždy říkají to samé. Ať se probudí. Jenže on přece nespí, je vzhůru. Nebo snad ne? V temnotě to nejde poznat.

Nejčastěji na něj mluví hlas hluboky jako temnota okolo něj. Ten hlas ho vždy prosí, ať se probudí a vrátí se k němu. Jenže copak to jde? A kam by se měl vracet? Vždyť je jen temnota.

V černotě kolem něj něj čas neběží a přece je nějaké předtím a potom. Nejdřív bylo jen ticho. Pak se objevily hlasy a hlavně jeho oblíbený hluboký a ustaraný. A pak se začala měnit i temnota. Začala blednout.

Nejdřív se změnila černá, která občas přešla v ten nejtmavší odstín fialové, jaký kdy existoval. Ta fialová se objevovala jen občas, ale postupně začala přetrvávat. A taky světlala, i když to není ten nejlepší výraz. Fialová temnota začala spíš přecházet v červenou, i když ne docela.

Fialová zjasněla a začala rudnout do tmavé bordo, když něco pochopil. Ta temnota, ať už má jakoukoliv barvu, je způsobena tím, že má zavřené oči. Kdyby je otevřel, viděl by víc barev a věděl by, komu patří ty hlasy, hlavně ten hluboký. Ví, že ho zná, ale nemůže si vzpomenout, komu patří. A přitom je to jméno určitě důležité.

Zkouší otevřít oči, ale nejde to. Čas pořád neběží (i když je nějaké předtím a potom), ale příjde mu to jednou jako věčnost a podruhé jako pár minut od zjištění, že má zavřené oči.

Musí je otevřít. Pak ty hlasy přesvědčí, že nespí a zjistí jejich jména. Jenom musí otevřít oči.

Tentokráte černou temnotu neprojasňuje žádný z odstínů fialové, které viděl před tím. Tentokráte je to žlutá a osvětluje jen něco. Třeba tmavé kudrnaté vlasy, které má vedle tváře. Vlasy, které určitě patří hlubokému hlasu.

Trochu skloní hlavu, aby se lépe podíval a hlava, vlastně člověk vedle něj se rychle narovná.

„Johne!" vyhrkne bledý unavený muž ve fialové košili a nadšeně se na něj usměje.

Pokusí se mu úsměv vrátit, ale moc mu to nejde. Ovšem to muži nevadí, protože ho chytne za tváře a políbí ho. Jen zasněně přivře oči, a když se muž odtáhne, šťastně se na něj usměje. Chce muže oslovit, ale nemůže mluvit. Má příliš vyschlo v krku.

„Počkej, dám ti napít. Ale ty se moc nehýbej, ještě pořád nejsi úplně zdravý." povídá muž (jmenuje se Sherlock) a dojatě se na něj dívá.

Než ovšem stačí nalít dosklenice vodu, objeví se další lidi a ti odstrčí Sherlocka bokem, aby mohli vyšetřit pacienta, tedy jeho. Štve ho to, ale ještě se nemůže bránit. Nemá na to síly.


	2. Modrá - park

První sníh pro Johna obvykle znamená radostnou náladu a blížící se Vánoce. Letos se ovšem sníh objevil už na začátku listopadu a John z toho rozhodně radost nemá. Přece jenom ještě pořád není úplně zdravý, i když už ho pustili do domácí péče.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se Sherlock, když se John zastaví.

Možná ho sebou neměl brát na místo činu. Ale slíbil Johnovi, že večer půjdou ven a Lestrade zněl dost neodbytně. Zdrželi se tam jen dvě hodiny, ale John je pořád nemocný. Pár hodin chození o berlích po obrovském promrzlém skladišti mu určitě neudělalo dobře. A tahle noční cesta přes park tomu taky nepomohla.

„Jenom mě štvou ty berle." pokýve John hlavou. „Děsně to s nimi klouže. A navíc mi mrznou ruce." prohodí John. Zapře se podpažím o berle a zvedne ruce, aby se podíval na své modrající prsty.

„Měl bys nosit rukavice." prohodí Sherlock a postaví se těsně před Johna. Chytne jeho ruce do svých překvapivě teplých dlaní a začne jimi třít o sebe, aby je zahřál.

John nejdřív překvapeně zamrká, ale pak se usměje a přeletí pohledem po Sherlockovi.

Černé kalhoty, úzké a dlouhé jako detektivovi nohy. John si vlastně nevybavuje, že by Sherlock někdy mezi lidi nosil něco jiného než školní uniformu a tmavé kalhoty. Snad s vyjímkou tělocviku, kam všichni povině nosili tepláky nebo kraťase barvy námořnická modř. Ten odstín John nejspíš nikdy nezapomene. Jedna spolužačka přišla v blankytných teplácich, přesvědčená, že povolená je jakákoliv modrá. Tělocvikářka z toho udělala doslova aféru.

Zbytek Sherlockova oblečení (tedy sako a košile) není vidět, protože má oblečený svůj kabát. Dlouhý temně modrý kabát s ohrnovacím límcem, jako na míru dělaný svému majiteli. Byl to dárek od Mycrofta k Sherlockovým patnáctinám. Tehdy zemřel Carl Powers a Sherlock se rozhodl, že bude detektiv a každý správný detektiv přece nosí dlouhý kabát, aby vypadal tajemněji. Co Sherlock kabát dostal, nenosí nic jiného. Sherlock by to nahlas nikdy nepřiznal, ale John ví, že je to kvůli tomu, že je ten kabát od Mycrofta. A že mu takhle Mycroft ukázal, že mu věří.

Okolo krku má Sherlock omotanou šálu. Tu mu dal John k šestnáctým narozeninám. Šála v barvě Tardis.

A nad šálou už je Sherlockův obličej. Ústa zvlněná v drobném úsměvu (a která umí přímo fantasticky líbat), zřetelné lícní kosti a pár bledých šedomodrých očí, které se na Johna pobaveně dívají.

John pochopí, že celou dobu, co si Sherlocka prohlížel, Sherlock pozoroval jeho. John uhne pohledem a trochu zrudne.

„Vy se červenáte, doktore. Pročpak?" zeptá se Sherlock a jednou rukou chytne Johna za tvář, aby ho donutil se na něj podívat. Na okamžik se šedomodré oči dívají do jasně modrých, ale pak se Sherlock skloní a opatrně Johna políbí.

„Takže i napůl chromého, o berlích a mrznoucího mě shledáváš- přijatelným?" zeptá se John pobaveně.

„Byl bys přijatelný, i kdybys byl úplně chromý a zmrzlý." řekne Sherlock tiše a znovu Johna políbí.

„Co kdybychom šli domů, než tady doopravdy zmrznu?" zeptá se John.

„Ruce už jsem ti zahřál."

„Mámi jiné části těla, které mrznou. A které rozhodně nemíním zahřívat uprostřed noci v parku." řekne John klidně.

„Tak to, abychom si pospíšili. Byl bych nerad, kdybys došel nějaké úhony." řekne Sherlock nakonec. Naposledy Johna políbí, pustí jeho ruce a po jeho boku pomalu vyrazí vpřed.

V podstatě už to není domů daleko. Stačí jen vyjít z parku, projít dvě ulice a jsou na Baker Street a ve svém bytě.

„Bože, měl bych zažalovat taxíky za to, že nejezdí, když je potřebuju." hekne John unaveně, když se vpotácí na temnou chodbu.

Sherlock za nimi zavře dveře a rožne světlo.

John jen nespokojeně zafuní, když vidí tu spoustu schodů do patra.

„Máš obrovské štěstí, že jsi během pobytu v nemocnici zhubnul." zašeptá Sherlock Johnovi do ucha.

„Co tím myslíš?" diví se John a opře se zády o vytapetovanou stěnu.

Sherlock už nic dalšího neřekne, jen sebere Johnovi berle a opře je o stěnu vedle něj. Vzápětí Johna zvedne do náruče.

„Sherlocku!" vyjekne John a pevně se detektiva chytne kolem krku. „Co blbneš?"

„Když se nebudeš vrtět, tak nespadneme." usměje se Sherlock. Krátce Johna políbí do vlasů za ucho a vyrazí do schodů.

Sherlock vyjde schodiště a s malou pomocí doktora během otvírání dveří dorazí do obýváku. Tam se ovšem nezdrží a rovnou zamíří do ložnice, kde uloží Johna na postel.

„Neměl bych se zout a převléct do pyžama?" zeptá se John zvědavě, když Sherlock zavře dveře.

„Mně se víc líbíš bez pyžama. A navíc jsi zmrzlý, musím tě přece zahřát." pousměje se Sherlock.

„To určitě mluvíš o horkém čaji a teplé dece, že?" ptá se John s pobaveným úsměvem a sedne si na kraj postele.

„To ani ne." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. Pověsí si kabát a šálu na věšák na dveřích a otočí se zpátky na Johna.

Doktor sedí na čistě povlečené posteli, na které se válí jen Sherlockův modrý župan a kouká z okna. Za sklem jdou vidět velké bílé vločky, které se pomalu snáší níž.

„První sníh." pousměje se John potěšeně. Vždycky měl rád první sníh.

„V podstatě je už druhý." upozorní ho Sherlock.

„Nekaž mi to." obrátí se na něj John. „Už je tady zima. Pomalu se blíží Advent, Vánoce, Nový Rok."

„Nemám svátky rád, hlavně Vánoce." zamračí se Sherlock.

„To je mi známo." pokýve John hlavou a natáhne k Sherlockovi ruku. „Ale co bys řekl na Vánoce se mnou?"

„To zní docela zajímavě." usoudí Sherlock a přejde k Johnovi.


	3. Zelená - Baker Street

Jestli někdy bylo v jeho dětství období, kdy měl Sherlock Holmes rád Vánoce, tak ho musel vymazat. Sherlock Holmes nesnáší Vánoce.

Tisíce ba miliony lidí, kteří ve velkém skupují stromky, drahé a bezcenné dary a drůbež na večeři. Pobíhají po Londýně a předstírají lásku k bližnímu svému, nadšení a dobrou náladu. A nikdo nezabíjí. Nepočítaje tedy sebevrahy v depresi, ale ti Sherlocka nezajímají.

Vánoce u Holmesů byly pro Sherlocka noční můrou plnou příbuzných a společenských pravidel.

Sotva se od nich odstěhoval, našel si malý byt (s přispěním Mycrofta) a tam nesmělo nic, co připomíná vánoční svátky. S jedinou vyjímkou a tou byl John a částečně i jeho rodina, která vždy zvala Sherlocka na svátky k sobě. Z nějakého, pro Sherlocka nepochopitelného, důvodu Watsonovi a hlavně John svátky milují.

Před Sherlockem se o Vánocích nemluví, ale to Johnovi nebránilo v tom, aby si užil celý Advent.

Celý prosinec John o holi běhal po celém Londýně a sháněl dárky pro všechny své známé a příbuzné. K neskonalé radosti paní Hudsonové přitáhl na Baker Street jedličku a s pomocí domácí ji ozdobil baňkami a řetězy. Na oplátku John pomohl paní Hudsonové vyzdobit zábradlí u schodiště a vůbec se nestaral o svou pajdající nohu. Sherlocka několikrát upozornil, že má zakázané výzdobu ničit.

Detektiv skoro podezdřele sledoval, jak John balí všechny nakoupené dárky do tmavě zeleného balícího papíru se vzorem zlatých hvězd. Vánoční dopoledne pak John v doprovodu Sherlocka (Vánoce ho nezajímají a samozřejmě ani to, co komu John dává, jen dává pozor na jeho nohu, to je přece jasné) všechny dárky rozdal. Paní Hudsonová, Lestrade, pár známých ze školy, se kterými je John ještě v kontaktu. Někteří z nich měli dárek i pro Johna, pro Sherlocka ovšem nikdo. Jen paní Hudsonová měla dárek pro oba – dvě lahve svého domácího vaječného likéru.

John pak odpoledne připravil vánoční večeři a dokonce donutil Sherlocka ji sníst.

Teď už se ale blíží půlnoc a John i Sherlock sedí vedle sebe na gauči a dívají se na černobílou verzi Vánoční koledy. John dříme s hlavou opřenou o Sherlockovo rameno a jednou rukou ho objímá kolem pasu.

„Jsme rád, že jsi se mnou šel rozdávat dárky." zamumle John, když film skončí. „Greg dokonce říkal, že to je takový malý vánoční zázrak." dodá pobaveně.

„Lestrade je idiot." řekne Sherlock tiše. „Musel jsem si přece ověřit, že tě poslouchá noha."

„Za tu péči by sis zasloužil odměnu." pousměje se John a lehce Sherlocka políbí na rty. „Počkej tady." řekne a s pomocí hole se postaví.

Sherlock jen sedí a zvědavě sleduje, jak John odchází.

Doktor v kalhotech od pyžama a ve vánočním svetru se vzorem smrčků a sobů zajde do ložnice a po chvíli z ní zase vyjde. V jedné ruce drží hůl, o kterou se během chůze opírá, v druhé má podlouhlý balík v zeleném balícím papíře se zlatými hvězdami.

„Dárek?" zamračí se Sherlock. „Řekl jsem ti, že Vánoce neslavím."

„Ale neřekl jsi, že nechceš dárky." pokrčí John rameny a trochu těžkopádně si sedne na gauč. „Neopovažuj se to vyhodit, Sherlocku. Ber to jako omluvu za všechny ty Vánoce a narozeniny, co jsem s tebou nebyl." řekne John vážně a podá dárek Sherlockovi.

Ten na chvíli zaváhá, ale nakonec si ho vezme a pomalu dárek rozbalí. John trochu nervózně poposedává vedle něj a sleduje detektiva, jak trhá papír a otvírá krabici.

Sherlock se celou dobu mračil, ale když se podívá do krabice, překvapeně zamrká a jeho oči se rozzáří.

„Johne, to je..."

„Jestli se ti to nelíbí, můžu to jít vyměnit." navrhne John rychle.

„Je úžasné." usměje se Sherlock a vytáhne z krabice nové pouzdro na housle z tmavě zelené kůže. Opatrně přejede prsty po hladkém materiálu a podívá se na Johna.

Ten sedí vedle něj a šťastně se usmívá.

Sherlock se na něj chvíli dívá, než odloží dárek na stolek a sedne si čelem k Johnovi.

„Jednou tě naučím, abys měl rád Vánoce." usmívá se John a chytne Sherlocka za ruku.

„Tohle je dobrý začátek." usoudí Sherlock. „A některé vánoční zvyky mi nevadí."

„Třeba koledníci?" pozvedne John obočí.

Odpoledne se u dveří objevil asi tucet zpěváků s čapkami jako Santovi pomocníci. Sherlock jim oznámil, že pokud nechtějí hned otrávit nebo později skončit jako jeho anatomický pokus, tak ať odejdou. Řekl jim to tedy trochu ostřeji, ale John se už nechce rozčilovat.

„Koledníci jsou otravní." mávne Sherlock bez zájmu rukou. „Já mluvím o tomhle." ukáže ke stropu.

John zakloní hlavu a podívá se na lustr.

Visí na něm svazek jasně zeleného jmelí s bílými kuličkami a s rudou stužkou. John ho tam určitě nevěšel a paní Hudsonová tak vysoko nedosáhne, takže to musel udělat jen Sherlock.

John se pousměje a podívá se na Sherlocka. Chce něco říct, ale sotva pootevře pusu, Sherlock ho políbí.

„Veselé Vánoce, Johne."

„Veselé Vánoce, Sherlocku."


	4. Žlutá - Angelova restaurace

„Ty máš pro mě překvapení?" diví se John, zatímco o berli kulhá ulicí, ale usmívá se přitom.

„Nemáš náhodou narozeniny?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě a uhne mladíkovi v jasné žluté bundě, který jde proti nim.

„Ty si to pamatuješ?" diví se John.

„Samozřejmě. Jsou to tvoje narozeniny." řekne Sherlock skoro uraženě.

„A povíš mi, kam jdeme nebo je to taky překvěpení?" vyzvídá John.

„Je to jen kousek a je to součást toho překvapení." prohodí Sherlock klidně. „Není ti zima? Ještě pořád se ti můžu vrátit pro šálu."

„Tak zaprvé, už je jaro, takže zima mi není. A za druhé. Je mi naprosto jasné, že mi to nabízíš jen kvůli tomu, že to chceš natahovat, tak si nech to zdržování a veď mě." řekne John rozhodně.

Sherlock se jen pousměje a natáhne k Johnovi ruku. Ten se jí pevně chytne, takže se ruku v ruce vydají dál.

„Chceš jít k Angelovi?" pochopí John, kam jeho přítel míří. „Ale ten má dneska zavřeno. Ty sis včera nevšiml toho nápisu na dveřích?" diví se John a trochu se zamračí. Byl by opravdu nerad, kdyby Sherlock začal trucovat, protože ho chtěl vzít do zavřeného podniku.

„Já vím, že mají zavřeno." řekne Sherlock klidně. „Rád bych tě totiž vzal na večeři, aniž by na nás přitom každý zíral."

„To je to překvapení?" zeptá se John s úsměvem a pevněji stiskne Sherlockovu dlaň.

„Ano. Z poloviny." přizná detektiv.

To už došli až k restauraci, které na dveřích visí decentní oznámení, že je dnes kvůli soukromé akci zavřeno. Sherlock zaklepe a během pár vteřin jim otevře sám majitel restaurace.

„Sherlocku! Johne! Vítejte!" rozzáří se Angelo a uvede oba dovnitř.

Stoly a židle, které obvykle zabírají veškerý volný prostor restaurace, zmizely. Stěny jsou pokryté jakousi žlutooranžovou látkou, díky které místnost vypadá jako velký útulný stan. A všude, doslova všude hoří svíčky všech velikostí a mezi nimi leží narcisy a žluté tulipány. Uprostřed toho všeho stojí prostřený stůl a dvě židle, které čekají na jediné dva hosty dnešního večera.

„Jídlo bude hned připravené." řekne Angelo tiše a zmizí.

John na moment zavře oči, znovu je otevře a ještě jednou se rozhlédne, aby se ujistil, že se mu to nezdá.

„Tohle je- Tohle je prostě úžasné." řekne nakonec.

„Takže se ti to líbí?" ujišťuje se Sherlock.

„Jestli se mi to líbí? Samozřejmě, že se mi to líbí!" řekne John přesvědčeně a zářivě se na Sherlocka usměje.

Detektiv ho krátce políbí a odvede ho ke stolu. Pomůže Johnovi sundat bundu, pověsí ji spolu se svým kabátem na věšák u dveří a dokonce mu galantně odsune židli. John se jen usmívá, opře svou hůlku o stůl a sedne si.

„Přiznávám, že pro mě bylo trochu překvapení i to, že vůbec víš, kdy mám narozeniny." začne John povídat, když si Sherlock sedne naproti němu. „Ale tohle je úžasné. Tohle je opravdu překvapení, které by mě ani nenapadlo."

„Jsme rád, že se ti to líbí." řekne Sherlock a natáhne přes stůl ruku, aby chytl tu Johnovu. „Pravdou je, že je to hlavně Angelova práce. Sotva jsem mu řekl, co chci, měl to do detailu vymyšlené."

„Mám pocit, že Angelo tohle plánoval dýl než ty." usoudí John pobaveně a přejede pohledem po svíčkách a květinách kolem. „Snaží se nám nachystat romantickou večeři od chvíle, co jsem se vrátil mezi živé."

„To bude nejspíše pravda." usoudí Sherlock.

„Podává se předkrm." ohlásí Angelo a přinese jim dva menší talíře.

Na stole není moc místa, i když není zrovna přeplněný. Angelo si dal záležet, aby dvěma milencům vybral menší ze stolků, aby k sobě mělo opravdu blízko. Takže se na stolek pokrytý dlouhým bílým ubrusem vejdou jen dva šafránové ubrousky jako prostírání, příbory a skleničky, jedna dlouhá hořící svíce a malá kytička miniaturních narcisů.

„Ty dokonce budeš jíst?" diví se John, když se Sherlock chopí příboru.

„Kdybych nejedl, tak bych tě tím rozhodně nepotěšil a to ti jakožto oslavenci nemůžu udělat." prohlásí Sherlock klidně.

„Takže jindy mě rozčilovat můžeš?" zeptá se John se zvednutým obočím.

„Kdybych tě přestal otravovat všemi těmi pokusy, případy, chováním- Byl bys rád?" zeptá se Sherlock s naprosto vážným výrazem.

„Kdybys s tím vším přestal, myslel bych si, že ses zbláznil. Nebo že jsi vážně nemocný." odpoví mu John po pravdě. „Kdybys toho všeho nechal, už bys to nebyl ty. Ne doopravdy."

„Ale kvůli tobě bych toho nejspíš byl schopný nechat." pokračuje Sherlock s tím samým vážným výrazem.

„Ale já to po tobě nechci." zarazí ho John. „I když tu síru jsi nemusel rozházet po celém obýváku." dodá a trochu se ušklíbne.

„Byla to nehoda." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Já vím, už jsi mi to říkal." řekne John spěšně. „A znělo to dost absurdně, aby to byla pravda. Ty by sis vymyslel něco logičtějšího."

„Já za to nemůžu. Byl tam ten kanár." řekne Sherlock trucovitě a zabodne pohled i vidličku do své porce.

John se jen usměje. Špičkou boty opatrně nahmatá Sherlockovu nohu a přejede po ní tou svou.

„Tak už se nezlob. Nesluší ti to, když trucuješ." řekne John chlácholivě. „Řekl jsi, že dnes budeš jíst, tak by jsi s tím měl začít, než sem naběhne Angelo s dalším chodem."

Sherlock na to nic neřekne, ale pustí se do jídla. A jeho noha se také zapojí do hry pod stolem. V tichu dojí předkrm, který je po chvíli nahrazen hlavním chodem – kuřetem s kari omáčkou. Ani jeden z nich nemluví, jen se věnují jídlu a chvílemi, skrytí ubrusem, přejedou nohou po kotníku toho druhého.

John se občas podívá na Sherlocka a vždycky se potěšeně usměje, když vidí, kolik toho snědl. Sherlock jí opravdu málo. Nikdy toho nesnědl moc, ale dodržoval alespoň pravidlo tří jídel denně, takže se John skoro vyděsil, když zjistil, jaké stravovací návyky Sherlock během jeho nepřítomnosti pochytil. Ale dnes má Sherlock hlad nebo chce Johna doopravdy potěšit, protože snědl vše, co měl na taliří.

John odloží příbor a lehce se natáhne přes stůl. Jedním prstem utře trošku omáčky, která Sherlockovi zůstala na rtu a olízne ho. Sherlock na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak se natáhne přes stůl a políbí Johna.

„Po tomhle mám chuť se tou omáčkou doslova potřít." zamumle Sherlock Johnovi do ucha.

„To bych nedoporučoval. Děsně bys lepil a domů je daleko." odpoví mu John, ale zčervené, když si to představí.

„Tak si to nechám na doma." pokrčí Sherlock rameny, ale vyčkávavě se usmívá.

„Předpokládám, že bude i dezert." hádá John a s předstíraným klidem pokračuje v jídle.

„Dezert bude. A po něm i dárek." pokýve Sherlock hlavou na souhlas.

„Dárek?" zopakuje John překvapeně.

„Samozřejmě, máš přece narozeniny, ne?" řekne Sherlock klidně.

„A oslava je čím dál lepší." usměje se John zářivě.


	5. Oranžová - parkoviště

Je jen pár hodin po půlnoci, ale na velkém parkovišti je světla jako ve dne. Nepočítaje slabý svit hvězd a rudo-modré blikotání policejních, hasičských a sanitních vozů, je zde hlavním zdrojem světla obrovské hořící skladiště.

Jedna ze sanitek má otevřené zadní dveře, ve kterých sedí dva špinaví a zadýmení muži. John i Sherlock jsou zabaleni do zářivě oranžových dek a každý má i svou kyslíkovou masku, přes kterou by měli dýchat, ale oba ji drží v ruce a použijí ji jen občas.

Lékař ze sanitky by je nejraději odvezl do nemocnice na pozorování, protože se oba nadýchali kouře, když utíkali z hořící budovy, ale policie to nechce povolit. Nejsou v bezprostředním ohrožení života, a tak budou muset počkat do příjezdu detektiva, který tohle všechno vyšetří a vyřeší.

„Hele, támhle je Greg." ukáže John do davu u policejní pásky.

„Ale ne." zaskučí Sherlock.

„Co je? Bojíš se, že nás zatkne?" diví se John.

„Jestli se naštve, nebude mě chtít volat k případům." řekne Sherlock nespokojeně. „To zatčení by mi zas tak nevadilo, v poutech jsem tě ještě neviděl. A mohli by nás zamknout do jedné cely." spekuluje Sherlock a nakloní se trochu blíž k Johnovi.

„Ty si to maluješ nějak moc vesele." žduchne do něj John a nadechne se z masky, aby skryl pobavený úsměv.

Oranžovým přísvitem se k nim blíží Lestrade a netváří se moc šťastně.

„Co jste to tady pro všechny svaté vyváděli?" zeptá se Lestrade naštvaně.

„Ahoj, Gregu." pozdraví ho John vesele, což v Sherlockovi vyvolá pobavené uchechtnutí.

„Jak se ti spalo? Policejní záznamy nejsou moc pohodlné. Měl by ses usmířit s manželkou." řekne Sherlock s klidným výrazem.

„Co jste tu dělali?" zeptá se Greg naštvaně a na jejich provokace nereaguje.

„Vyšetřovali jsme." odpoví mu John.

„V hořícím domě?" řekne detektiv pochybovačným tónem.

„Vážně si myslíš, že bych ho nechal jít do domu, který je v plamenech?" zeptá se John s výrazem někoho, kdo byl obviněn, že se nedokáže postarat o vlastní dítě.

„Vyšetřujeme přece případ těch tří oběšenců." pustí se Sherlock do vyšetřování. „Anderson jako vždy nenašel polovinu stop a poslal policii opačným směrem, než šel pachatel, tak jsem tama musel jít já."

„Bez toho vychloubání by to asi nešlo, co?" povzdechne si Greg a unaveně si promne obličej.

„Ne, nešlo." odpoví mu Sherlock krátce. „Jestli se dům nezřítí, tak ve druhém patře najdete mrtvé tělo muže po čtyřicítce. Obézní běloch s předkusem a blond vlasy. Podle oblečení dost movitý, ale nikdo, kdo jedná s veřejností, ne s těmi zuby a křečovými žílami."

„Další oběšený?" zamračí se Greg.

„Nestačili ho ještě pověsit. Lépe řečeno nestačil." odpoví mu Sherlock. „Bohužel jsme pachatele vyrušili a on utekl."

„Což mi připomíná, že budu potřebovat novou hůl." prohodí John jen tak mimochodem.

„Jak to?" diví se Sherlock a pustí Lestrada i případ z hlavy.

„Nechal jsem ji přece u těla, nevzpomínáš si?" zeptá se John trochu rozmrzele.

„Jistě, že si vzpomínám. Divím se, k čemu ji potřebuješ. Ven jsi vyběhl i bez ní."

„To je sice pravda, ale to bylo v záchvatu paniky." připustí John ne moc ochotně. „Ještě si nejsem jistý, jestli to zvládnu i v normálních podmínkách."

„Takže ta tvoje noha je vlastně psychosomatická." usoudí Sherlock s dost škodolibým úsměvem.

„Neruším vás tady?" zeptá se Greg rozčíleně.

„Trochu ano." odpoví mu Sherlock klidně.

„Nech toho." zamumle John a znovu využije kyslíkové masky, aby se nesmál Gregovi do očí. Hlavně že se Sherlock bál, aby se Lestrade nerozčílil.

„Co po nás chceš?" zeptá se Sherlock detektiva otráveně.

„Co ten pachatel?" ptá se Lestrade unaveným hlasem.

„Asi metr šedesát pět vysoký, fyzicky zdatný, lehce napadá na levou nohu, oblečený do monterek špinavých od bílé barvy a do tmavé hnědé bundy. Pod ní měl oranžovou reflexní vestu. Boty běžné pracovní, také od barvy. Vlasy tmavě hnědé, prošedivělé na skráních. Ruce jsem si nestačil prohlédnout, obličej jsem neviděl. Stačí?" odrecituje Sherlock se znuděným výrazem.

„Zatím ano, ale chci sepsat hlášení." řekne Greg s přísným výrazem ve tváři.

„No tak, vždyť jsem v šoku! Nevidíš tu deku?" řekne Sherlock naštvaně a zamává Lestradovi před obličejem cípem deky, kterou mu před tím museli zdravotníci doslova vnutit.

„To nic nemění na tom, že chci hlášení." řekne Greg rozhodně.

„Doktor nás chce odvést do nemocnice. Nadýchali jsme se kouře, tak chce mít jistotu, že nám nic není. Potřebujeme ale tvoje svolení k odjezdu." vloží se do jejich dohadování John a znovu se nadechne z kyslíkové masky.

„No dobrá." povzdechne si Lestrade po chvilkovém zaváhání a jde za doktorem, aby domluvil jejich odjezd.

John se přesune do vnitřku sanitního vozu a sedne si na lehátko. Sherlock shodí deku z ramen na zem a sedne si vedle Johna.

„Já myslel, že jsi v šoku." rýpne si do něj John.

„Vždyť jsem." řekne Sherlock skoro šeptem. Sebere Johnovi jeden konec deky a přehodí si ho přes ramena. Musí si sednout vedle Johna, aby to mohl udělat.

„Doufám, že ti to nevadí." zamumle Sherlock tiše s obličejem těsně u toho Johnova.

„Ani trochu." pousměje se John a přitiskne Sherlockovi k obličeji svou kyslíkovou masku.

Sherlock se s ním chce začít hádat, ale to už do auta nasedli i záchranáři a sanitka se rozjede pryč z místa činu. Sherlock vytáhne z kapsy mobil a začne psát zprávu.

„Můžeš přijít na návštěvu do nemocnice. Přines pomeranče." čte mu John přes rameno. „Komu to píšeš?" zeptá se nechápavě.

„Lestradovi." odpoví Sherlock klidně.

„Nechápu, že s tebou ještě chce pracovat, když si z něho pořád děláš srandu. Já už bych tě dávno poslal do háje." zavrtí John hlavou.

„Ne, neposlal." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Kdybys mi dělal to, co Gregovi?" zvedne John pochybovačně obočí.

„Neposlal bys mě do háje a Lestrade to taky neudělá. On mě potřebuje a ty mě miluješ." řekne Sherlock s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Bůh mi pomáhej, ale je to pravda." povzdechne si John na oko. „Sice jsi blázen a génius a detektivní konzultant a nově taky podezdřelý z pyromanie, ale je to pravda."

„Tak to jsem si polepšil." ušklíbne se Sherlock. „Obvykle jsem psychopat podezdřelý z vraždy."

„Seš idiot." usoudí John s klidem. Ale tohle prohlášení mu nebrání v tom, aby se pod dekou k Sherlockovi nepřitiskl trochu víc a neobjal ho rukou kolem pasu.


	6. Červená - 221B

Když se John vrátí večer domů, stojí Sherlock na vrcholu schodiště a čeká na něj.

„Tady voní jídlo." řekne John trochu překvapeně.

„Vařil jsem." řekne Sherlock krátce, než Johna obejme a políbí.

„Nepůjdeme radši dovnitř?" zeptá se John tiše a kývne hlavou k obýváku.

„Ještě ne. Nejdřív by ses měl převléct." řekne mu Sherlock.

„Takže tohle je oficiální večeře?" Usměje se John pobaveně.

„Tak nějak." pokýve Sherlock hlavou.

„A k jaké příležitosti?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Něco se vždycky najde." pokrčí Sherlock rameny a znovu Johna políbí, než ho pustí a nechá ho odejít do koupelny v patře.

- - o - -

Když se John po asi půlhodině vrátí, má ještě vlhké vlasy ze sprchy. Oblečený je do černých kalhot a červené košile, které Sherlock v koupelně nachystal. Holmes opět stojí přede dveřmi ve své fialové košili a s rukama za zády.

„Už můžu vejít? Nevím, jestli už vypadám dost společensky." zeptá se John s dobrou náladou.

„Vypadáš úžasně." pousměje se Sherlock. Nakloní se k Johnovi a políbí ho. Během polibku dá ruce před sebe, takže když se od Johna zase odtáhne, je mezi nimi rudá růže.

„To vypadá romanticky." usměje se John, když si květinu vezme.

„Uvidíš." řekne Sherlock záhadně a otevře dveře za svými zády.

Stav obyváku Johnovi vyrazí dech. Křesla i stolek byly odsunuty stranou, takže před gaučem vznikl volný prostor, který byl teď překrytý rudou dekou a několika polštáři. Uprostřed deky leží dva talíře se špagetami s boloňskou omáčkou a otevřená lahev červeného vína s dvěma skleničkami. Na stolech, na policích, na krbové římse i na zemi hoří desítky čajových svíček, které celý prostor osvětlují mihotavým světlem. A doslova všude leží okvětní plátky rudých růží.

Není těžké zjistit, kde vzal Sherlock inspiraci, ale stejně- Ať teď někdo zkusí tvrdit, že Sherlock není romantik.

„Bože, Sherlocku." vydechne John ohromeně.

„Máš hlad?" zeptá se Sherlock klidně, ale oči mu září radostí, že se mu překvapení povedlo přesně, jak si plánoval.

John se nechá odvést na deku, kde Sherlock oběma nalije víno.

„Na co si připijeme?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Nevím. Myslím, že je dneska středa." řekne Sherlock zamyšleně.

„Takže na středu?" zeptá se John pobaveně.

„Na středu." přikývne Sherlock a pozvedne skleničku.

Po přípitku se oba pustí do jídla. Špagety i omáčka chutnají skvěle a John se v duchu rozhodne, že musí Sherlocka donutit, aby vařil častěji.

Špagety jsou dlouhé, takže to netrvá dlouho, než se John zašpiní omáčkou na tváří. Jen zavrtí hlavou nad vlastní nešikovností a chce si dojít pro utěrku, ale Sherlock ho zarazí.

„Počkej." řekne detektiv a odloží svůj talíř stranou.

John čeká, že mu podá něco na utření, ale místo toho se k němu Sherlock nakloní a doslova mu červenou omáčku slíbá z tváře.

„A tohle sis taky plánoval?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

„Plánoval jsem toho spoustu." připustí Sherlock a znovu zvedne svůj talíř.

Trvá jim dlouho, než svou večeři dojí, protože jsou příliš zaneprázdnění očisťováním tváře toho druhého. Ale nakonec jsou oba talíře prázdné a odložené na stolku vedle nich.

„Postavíš se na chvíli?" zeptá se Sherlock klidně a sedne si na paty.

„A proč?" diví se John, ale položí skleničku a stoupne si.

Je to trochu divné se na Sherlocka dívat z vrchu. Ve světle svíček mají jeho oči nezvykle tmavou barvu a fialová košile získala odstín bordo. John natáhne ruku a automaticky Sherlockovi odhrne vlasy z očí. Detektiv toho využije a chytne jeho dlaň do svých.

„K tvému předchozímu dotazu, proč si máš stoupnout." začne Sherlock trochu nejistě. „Řekněme, že to vyžaduje tradice."

„Tradice?" zopakuje John a překvapeně zamrká. Najednou ho napadlo, co má celá tahle večeře znamenat, ale nic neříká a nejistě čeká, až bude Sherlock pokračovat.

„Johne." začne Sherlock znovu a trochu pevněji Watsona chytne za ruku. „Jsi jediný člověk na světě, kterého jsem kdy miloval a jediný člověk, který mě doopravdy zná a přesto se mnou žije. A jsi taky jediný člověk, kterému jsem kdy chtěl položit tuto otázku, a kterému ji kdy položím. Vezmeš si mě?"

John ohromeně hledí na rudou krabičku s prstenem, která leží na Sherlockově natažené dlani a není schopný slova. Sherlock Holmes, jeho Sherlock Holmes, vyhlášený sociopat považovaný za psychopata ho žádá o ruku.

Johnovi konečně dojde, že by mu měl i odpovědět. Nadšeně se usměje, skloní se ke klečícímu Sherlockovi a políbí ho.

„Mám to brát jako souhlas?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Vypadá to snad jako odmítnutí?" zeptá se John a klekne si před Sherlocka. „Ale pokud to chceš oficiálně, tak ano, ano, ano a ještě tak milionkrát ano." povídá John a s každým ano Sherlocka lehce políbí na rty.

Holmes ho nadšeně chytne za tváře a políbí ho pořádně.

„Sherlocku, ty se červenáš?" pousměje se John pobaveně.

„Za to může to tvoje ano." zašeptá mu Sherlock do ucha. „Nevěřil bys, co to jedno slůvko se mnou dělá."


End file.
